wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
LaFong timeline
A timeline based on references made in Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide. Note: Contains all direct references, but also attempts to work with references of time made in the book. May or may not fit with other timelines exactly. For Venice and Goddward, Firekkans campaign it uses the dates given in several timelines, and works backwards in some spots. it also incorporates the date from Star*Soldier as well. This timeline is notable in that it places the start of the Vega Campaign and Enyo between August and September of 2654 (long after the Pilgrim Uprising, even past many of the Wing Commander Academy tv show episodes, and certainly after the date given in the manual for Super Wing Commander, and at the start of the original WC1 of 2654.110). Timeline ;1851 :The Academy Honor Code is developed at Annapolis. ;1951 :Women are allowed into the Naval Academy. ;2609 :Paladin is born. ;2623 :"Iceman" Casey is born. ;2627 :LaFong is born.Note: conjecture based on age of LaFong when Blakely became his hero, and assuming he became the date he made a working strategy.. ;2632 :Paladin begins his combat pilot career. ;2633 :LaFong begins his education. ;2634 :The war officially begins, academy becomes a training ground for combat pilots and support personnel. :War Powers Act of 2634. :First attack by Confederation pilots on massive enemy ships. ;2635 :Halcyon begins fighting the Kilrathi.This was either in 2634 or 2635 "almost 20 years". ;2636 :Enyo Engagement officially begins. Raymond Blakely designs a strategy that will ultimately defeat the Kilrathi by 2639. :Blakely becomes LaFong's heroNote: Conjecture based on two given dates that LaFong mentions for LaFong's history 15 years ago, and hero at 9.. ;2638 :All women wings are not allowed at this time. ;2639 :The Enyo Engagement ends. Kilrathi abandon the system. ;2643 :Last time Raymond Blakely flew a mission. ;2644 :Shakedown cruise of the Tiger's Claw, battle of Custer's Carnival. :Tiger's Claw spends six months in spacedock for repairs. ;2647 :Blair ends his first 14 years of education. ;2650 :Enemy activity was sporadic. ;2651 :LaFong and Marshall's first year of training at the Academy in August or September. ;2652 :Second half of Year 1 begins in January. :Marines discover the Firekkan culture. :Second year of training at the Academy, in September. ;2653 :Last half of Second Year starts in January. :LaFong and Marshall and others begin their third year of flight training on the (in September?). :LaFong sees his parents while stationed on the Formidable. :The last time Bossman saw his wife Chen and his baby daughter.Late 2653 or early 2654 ;2654 ::;.110 :This is a date from WC1 for Enyo starting date, but is not used in LaFong's timeline. LaFong was still on board the Formidable at the time. :;.213-.273 :LaFong leaves the Formidable and is assigned to the Tiger's Claw (around August-September). :;.286 :The Final Assault: Preparation for Victory :;.287 ::Venice (Tiger's Claw and Eagle's Talon assist each other) :;.326 ::Goddard is attacked. ;2655 :Goddard campaign ends. :Firekkan campaign. ;2656 :Tiger's Claw is destroyed. ;2657 :A Treacherous Hero is published. ;2658 :A treacherous Hero goes off the best sellers list. ;2666 :LaFong transfers over to the Concordia after ten years on Caernavon Station. ;2669 :LaFong retires and leaves the Concordia as a Lt. Colonel. ;2689 :Illusions is published. ;2698 :Tristan Roberts contacts LaFong and they start designing the two Wing Commander holo-vids ;2700 73 year old LaFong writes and publishes The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong at the end of the 27th century. ;2701 :Marshall publishes Me, which is compared to Armstrong and LaFong's works.Star*Soldier, 26 Notes *David Johnson's four volume Intergalactic War was said to be 'finest historical work in the last two hundred years. *The Academy years begen in late August/early September of one year, a small winter vacation inbetween, and new classes in January. he was there for three years from 2651. This roughly places him on the Claw around August/September three years later (2654). *Towards the end of 2654, it had been more than 2 years since LaFong had been able to take a vacation. *LaFong states he had only been in space for 18 months at the end of the Goddard campaign. It's hard to tell if he was counting his time on the Formidable, and Claw both, or just his time on the Claw. If he spent about a year on the formidable, that would make him about six months on the Claw. If he was a year on the claw, it would make him about six months on the Formidable. Or was it divided 9 months on each? He does seem to suggest he was on the formidable for a year, which would mean six months between the Formidable and Goddard. *Depending on how things are split: :*Assuming the time on Formidable was a full year, and one academic year is mid-august to early September to the following august/september then potentially LaFong might have joined the Claw in August/September 2654 (.213-.243/.244-.273). Venice ends in .287 which is a little under a month after September or two months after August, Goddard begins on .326 which is in November about two months later. But it may have carried in over into the new year. :*From there one can working back about 18 months starting from December 2654. That would mean he boarded the Formidable about July (2653.182-.212) or August (2653.274-.243). However, if Goddard began in say late January early February 2655, then he would have joined the Formidable in September (2653.244-.273), and Tiger's Claw in September (2654.244-.273). Either way it doesn't seem that 2654.110 (April) from the game itself is utilized. However, more months or dates from the book may be missing in this calculation. If one calculates August 2653 into it, it would still be later than April, when he joined the crew. :*If its from august-september to august-September for each year of 1-3, following august/September 2654, that leaves six months later, which would place the end of Goddard in January-February 2655. *Firekkans were discovered 'several years' before late 2654/early 2655. Three years before 2655? 2652. *Tiger's Claw travels to Enigma a 'few weeks' after Firekka. Doomsday became a combat pilot 4 years before. *It had been more than 16 hours since LaFOng's last drink when he first saw the cloaked ships, and another hour when the Claw was attacked. Halcyon, Lefty, Shotglass, and 750 others killed. Angel, Iceman, and a few others survived. They rejoined on the Austin. *He is restricted to quarters for 24 hours. *His trial was about one week after the destruction of the Claw. He visited Maniac one last time before heading to Caernaven. Category:Timelines